Darth Katanra
Darth Katanra Early Life: 3 ABY - 17 ABY Born and raised on Aria until the age of 14. In early life Tiange (later known as Darth Katanra) was raised in a loving family clan with her clutchmates. For most of her life, Tiange was shown and told that she was special. For even her clutch year was special in that there were so many hatched. Her clan was considered blessed in that all five eggs lain came to full term, ending with five gifted young Arians coming into the world. Up to the age of 10, Tiange played with her brothers and sisters in games they considered natural and yet many from that year could not participate in. Being children they did not understand this, but their games gave Tiange and her brothers' parents pride. Their children would become Guardians later in life, very similar to Jedi Knights but only for the service of Aria and her Royal family. At the Age of 10, some strange visitors came to Aria and spoke with Tiange's parents and the rest of the clan. These strangers (later known to Tiange as a Jedi discovery team) unknowingly changed the course of Tiange's life by testing her and her brothers for Force awareness. Unfortunately it was discovered by these strangers that unlike her brothers, Tiange was undeniably attracted to the Dark Side. After much deliberation with the clan it was decided upon that Tiange's brothers would be allowed to leave Aria with the Jedi, and that Tiange was to be left behind for the safety of the galaxy. This sparked a great disagreement between Tiange's parents as well as causing great stress to Tiange herself. To solve this problem, Tiange began training with some of the Elders of her clan. After a short amount of time she was known to have an aptitude for elemental manipulation, along with being a fair hand at swordplay. At her father's and the other Elder's insistence, her mother relented and Tiange was sent to the capital to be trained as a Guardian. At the temple of the Guardian's Order, Tiange quickly excelled and was granted privileges much further beyond the other ones on her level of training. Shortly after turning 13 Tiange was granted the title of Demi- Guard, a position of high honor among her age group. She was given a choice at that point: Continue her training as a Guardian and when she became old enough join their ranks or follow another path and become one of the Elite, an order founded in the ancient ways and personal guards of Aria's greatest secrets. Being drawn to the Dark Side, Tiange chose the latter. After ten months training with the Elite Tiange was called back to her clan; there were more visitors that were quite different from the others she was told. Upon entering the clan's center, Tiange immediately recognized the visitors for what they really were, Sith. Tiange flew into a rage defending her clan and defeated all but one of the five dark visitors. The other was able to get away with the ship he and his companions had arrived on. While Tiange had saved her clan, she was now an outcast from both her family and the Elite for allowing her rage to overtake her. Choosing to live in seclusion, her father occasionally visited her. One night he told her of the legend of the Dark Guardians, explaining why the clan and everyone else were now shunning her. But her father also told her that she still had a choice, something only she could figure out: Would she choose to fall into the darkness and become like the ones she had defeated, or use her power, although part of the dark itself, to unite the clans as the Dark Guardians once did. Tiange was left alone and cut off from the rest of her people. Her anger against the strange ones that had taken her brothers grew, for in her mind that was the only reason things had turned out the way they did. One night Tiange was startled from her sleep by a vision, a nightmare that left her screaming. A few nights later her vision turned into reality by the Sith returning and killing her clan in revenge. Tiange arrived home in time to see her father killed. Fighting in a blind rage, giving into the Dark Side without control, she was soon captured along with the rest of her clan. When she awoke Tiange was confronted by the Sith, but this time she was faced by a Master. Offering her life in exchange for that of her family and the other captured ones, she was enslaved by the Sith Master only to watch helplessly as he slaughtered most of the clan for his own sick enjoyment. Sith Training: 17 ABY- 21 ABY Tiange was brought to Korribian and trained under her master's oppressive hand. While learning the ways of the Dark Side, Tiange found she had a talent for Dark Side Sorcery. Her master, however, had other plans for her as a swords master. When she was 18, she as at her master's side when they encountered the Jedi. She half heartedly engaged a padawan while her master slew the padawan's master. That night, Tiange slew her master while he was in a drunken slumber and took her freedom as she took her former master's other follower's lives. As she was escaping, she was almost killed but saved by the padawan she had fought earlier. After teaming with the padawan to escape the planet, Tiange returned to Korribian to lay claim to her title of Dark Lord, taking on the name of Darth Katanra. At that time she also took her leave of Korribian, leaving behind what she thought was a disgrace to the order of the Sith. Yuuzhan Vong War: 22 ABY- 29 ABY In 26 ABY, Katanra meets up with an ally from her past, Kenda Sen. Katanra is surprised to meet up with the former padawan that had once saved her life and the two team up to explore an ancient citadel and discover a lost power in the form of a broken Force spirit. While Kenda communed on the spiritual plane, Katanra battled the dark forces within the citadel on the physical plane. Using her own blood as a catalyst, Katanra used Sith Alchemy to infuse the spirit’s energy into one of her Beskar blades, transforming it into a Sith Sword. The resulting battle unites the spirit, allowing it to find peace and absolve into the Force. Katanra gives Kenda a comlink with the promise of help if he needs it and leaves for Korribian upon receiving a vision indicating a great battle. Durning the following discussion with Kenda about the effects of the broken spirit and even reflecting about how the rift in the former ghost portrayed the somewhat relationship that the two Force users held, Katanra presses a comlink into Kenda's hand with the promise of assistance if he should ever need it. After parting ways with Jedi Sen, Katanra envisions a battle scene calling her back to the place of her origins, Korribian. When Yuuzhan Vong reinforcements arrive to battle with the Chiss Sith Lord Iurus, Darth Katanra arrives and engages a Vong warship on her way to the surface utilizing the vibro blades embedded into her fighter’s wings. Katanra lands and meets Lord Iurus. With Katanra's help, Iurus laid waste to a vast army of Yuuzhan Vong warriors. After joining in a meld with Iurus to bring down a worldship, he and Katanra went to a great temple where Darth Krayt was summoning the Sith on the planet to. Katanra enters the Sith library in the temple and takes Darth Zannah’s book before taking a place in the assembly to listen as Darth Krayt institutes the principle of One Sith. Katanra becomes outraged to the point of fighting and losing to Krayt before he engages Lord Iurus. After coming to, with the assistance of a Sith Acolyte, Katanra sides with Krayt after he defeats Lord Iurus in battle. Taking Katanra as his first 'hand' Krayt uses her to exterminate most of the Sith living on Korribian and later sends her on a mission to investigate t he properties of some crystalite formations on Rhen Var. It is when Katanra is leaving Sith Space that she discovers Iurus' captivity on a remaining Vong warship. Sensing the pain coming from the Sith she had become attached to, she jumps into hyperspace ahead of the Vong ship to Ziost where she forms an alliance with Darth Nemo's Order of the Force to formulate a plan for Iurus rescue. Once on Ziost, she meets up with Ta'Chell Zrak and Kenda Sen to carry out her plans. Legacy Era: 40 ABY and on (IU) After her adventures in the NJO era were finished for the time being, Katanra thought it wise to return to her homeworld of Aria. There, she focused on training her mind according to the teachings of Sith Lord Zannah along side ruling her people. While she was deciding the fate of her kind, Katanra kept an ear open to the news of the galaxy. As the ruler of the Arians, she brought Aria up to date with the rest of the galaxy, updating Aria's records, technology, and thinking to as to better prepare her people for an invasion she had envisioned coming in the fututre. How far into the future she couldn't tell, but she had seen a great war and ordered her people prepare for such. Many years passed and Katanra grew in power. As an Arian, she had the gift of an extended life span even without the effects of the Force to aid her. Katanra studied and expirimented until her talents exeeded any challenge that could be presented on Aria itself. Leaving her study of combat for the more so called civelized arts of Politics and Battle Meditation, Katanra expanded her mind. In 131 ABY Katanra sensed Krayt's rise to power and decided to do something about it. Taking her customized fighter, she entered the known galaxy once again with the goal of disrupting Krayt's Order. Following her whims and the guidance of the Dark Side, she resumed her journey at Ziost. Once there, Katanra dessimated a Sith camp focused on researching the crystaline growths that had sprouted in the last hundred years. Noting that the crystal structures bore common traits with the crystal shard that she wore as a necklace at the base of her thoat, she followed the lead researcher to finding more information as to why Krayt was still interested in the growths. The researcher did not yeild any useful information, so Katanra kept him as bait to lure one of Krayt's order. Once that Sith arrived Katanra proceeded to use him to send a message and threat to Krayt. Katanra viewed the Dread Lord as being resposible for the death of the one that she had comfirmed her love in, Lord Iurus, and would stop at nothing to avenge her former lover and reunite his spirit held captive in her half of the crystal shard at her throat. Before the Sith over the research camp was executed, Katanra had overheard him talking with the lead researcher about a cach Darth Krayt had been keeping on Tatooine and, after destroying the research camp, headed there. On Tatooine, Katanra encountered a greater krayt dragon that had been shaped by Lady Maladi of Krayt's order. As she battled with the dragon, she also met Zrayk Thrysus. Thrysus happened to catch Katanra's attention due to the fact that he had in his possesion the other half of Lord Iurus' spirit shard in the form of a seemingly worthless amulet. With Katanra's presence, the amulet sprang to life and empowered Thrysus while he joined forces with Katanra to defeat the dragon. Personality Open to reason, determined to a point of being stubborn, loyal to her cause, and often feels honor bound to fulfill her word even if it is to her disadvantage. Will get frustrated easily with underlings. Very impatient with tendencies to lose her temper. Likes: Those that value honor and keep their word, animals, power. Dislikes: Jedi, figures asserting power over her. Strengths: Mental: Very strong willed, able to manipulate others to a certain extent by reasoning, female trickery Combat: Teräs Käsi and Juyo master. Also known to have knowledge of all lightsaber combat forms. Resources: Member of the ruling caste on Aria. Force: Has extensive knowledge of Sith Sorcery, mental attacks and elemental manipulation, also stealthy. Weaknesses: Mental: Has a tendency to be stubborn, and does not do well when left alone for extended amounts of time, intimidating Sith Lords Combat: A severe disadvantage in physical strength, relies on open spaces for her best Resources: Nothing outside of Aria or the Sith Force: Large scale attacks, overly focused on the details Fears: Being isolated, deep water Appearances: Approaching Darkness: *Korriban: Dark Cruicble *Lehon: Path to Knowledge, Road to Discovery *Ziost: Dark Quest: Coalescene: Time For War *Rhen Var: Shattering the Darkness Beckoning Darkness: *Hyperspace: Exploring the Future, Discovering the Past: Katanra's Return *Ziost: History Begins *Tatooine: Gojira: Karking the Krayt OOU Information Darth Katanra is a fan creation of the DarkSillyLordJammies. She comes from the member's personal life expirences and designs. The Arians are Jammies' creation, not a real species IU. For more information on the creator of this unique character, see her user page linked above.